End of His Story
by Lunae.Astrum
Summary: Tidus' thoughts in the last moments before he faded. Told in his POV. One-shot.


A new story! Usually, I write InuYasha fanfics(Which is sort of odd now, since I no longer watch the show and I haven't read the manga in forever..), so this is all new for me.

Final Fantasy X is all new territory for me. I'm not unfamiliar with it or anything. I recently(and FINALLY.) beat FFX, played X-2(long before I beat X..hehe..), and I'm working on XII now. I just feel weird writing these 'cause I'm afraid of butchering the characters all up to where it's not even funny. I'll work through it and get better, though, if these are bad.

So I have two FFX stories I'm posting up. This is a one-shot, and the other one I'm still debating on whether to make it a one-shot or to continue it. I can see it going both ways, so..I'm gonna have to decide.

Enough rambling now(I do that a lot..). Here's the story!

* * *

We'd finally done it. We'd defeated Jecht, my old man. Yu Yevon was gone, which meant no more Sin.

I was about to disappear, though. I was only part of a dream of the fayth, after all.

I looked around at everyone. Auron was already gone, but I didn't see the point in saying goodbye to him. I'd be seeing him again soon enough, I was sure.

Rikku looked tired, but she was smiling. Now that Sin was gone, the Al Bhed would be able to rebuild their Home. Hopefully the prejudice against Al Bhed will have worn off so that they could.

Standing next to her was Lulu. She still wore that same serious expression, but I'll bet she was thrilled. She's finally been through a whole pilgrimage, even if it didn't go exactly the way she thought it would.

Across from her was Wakka. He'd had a long journey, from having to work with the Al Bhed he used to despise, to learning that his precious Yevon was basically twisted. Everything had turned out well in the end, and that was all that mattered.

Beside him, looking as stoic as ever, was Kimarhi. Though he looks all tough, he really cares for Yuna and wants to keep her safe at all costs. At least I would know that she would be safe in the future.

Which leaves Yuna. She looked exhausted, but the excitement and happiness from defeating Sin was there, too. We'd been through a lot..But now, nothing really could happen between us anymore, now that I am fading. Maybe if I didn't have to disappear, then..

I looked down at my hands to see them try to disappear, then reappear. Right..It was time. I looked back at Yuna, who had seen it. She started shaking her head. "Yuna, I have to go." I said, and I heard them all gasp behind me. "I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand. Goodbye!" I started walking away.

"We're gonna see you again!" I heard Rikku yell to me in a questioning tone. I wanted to turn around, smile and nod, but I knew I couldn't. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I turned to see Yuna running towards me. I held my arms out to catch her, but she ran right through me and fell on the floor. I looked at her, and noticed from the corner of my eye that there were pyreflies all around us. I saw her stand up, but she wasn't facing me.

"I love you." I heard her say quietly. I felt like I wanted to cry right then. I wanted to scream and be angry with the fayth for making me have to leave her when I really wanted to stay. Instead, I walked over to her, and put my arms around her shoulders. That was enough for me. I let go and walked right through her, not turning back. I ran off, and jumped off the side. While I was falling, I saw Braska and Auron. Jecht was at the end, waiting for me. When I got to him, he gave me a high five.

Looks like my story is over.

* * *

Well, there it is. I wrote it yesterday, but I thought about it a couple days ago when I had finished the game. I had to watch the ending again, to make sure I got everything right, or at least close. I think I did pretty good on that.

Only thing left is to say..What do you think? I'm not gonna beg for reviews, but I want an opinion or two to see what people thought. I want to see how I'm doing so far, writing FFX stories. I'm not really sure how many I do, so you know..

Thanks for reading!


End file.
